


What's Your Fantasy?  10 connected little fics

by punky_96



Series: Follies Fics 2018 [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Age Play, Bondage, Dress Up, F/F, First Time, Food, Multi, Sensation Play, Spanking, Worship, masters/doms/slaves/subs, only tagging main so read the summary, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Each part has it's own kink focus for the bingo card and is a complete little fic somewhere between 500-2249 words.  They do go together to be just over 13k words.Summary:  Unraveling what is going on with Miranda will involve a sexy mystery, a lot of tension, and a manipulation that ends well.  There that was hinty enough without giving it all away.  This is not a dark or angsty fic, though that list of items is a bit much all in one place :)Spoiler-y Summary:  Emily is drugging MP in an attempt to seduce her.  The aphrodisiac causes vivid sexual fantasies.  Andrea figures out that there’s something going on with MP and investigates.  Sexy shenanigans ensue.Kinks:  drugs/aphrodisiacs, dub-con (the drugs are initially slipped to the person), excessive fantasizing, spanking, age play, dress up, first time, food, role play, bondage, mentioned pervertibles, orgasm delay/denial, worship, Masters/Doms/Slaves/Subs, Sensation Play, blindfold, sensory deprivation (blindfold), kiss caused shortness of breath, restraints/held down…





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iimzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iimzadi/gifts).



> Author’s Note: Aphrodisiac=Disia + LSD=D gives you Disia-D a partially hallucinogenic libido intensifier. Effects: short time high with rather vivid and graphic sexual fantasies or willingness to participate in such. Side effects: Reality and fantasy are often inseparable in the moment and frequent use increases sexual willingness regardless of high status.
> 
> Beta: Pdt_bear. You Rock, bb!!!
> 
> Prompt: Well, Immi wanted M/A spanking, so start with that and we’ll see what else arrives. CBC wondered if there were more A/E/M in my files and there weren’t until now.

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #1 _ **

**Spanking—FREE SPACE (1764 words)**

Thankful, for her new Features liaison’s consideration, Miranda took the final sip from her San Pellegrino and set it aside.  She had work to do, regardless of whether her new First Assistant was up to the job or not.  She could not deny the new First’s tenacity and willingness to learn.  However, she could charge the younger woman and find her guilty of heavy steps in ugly shoes, hiding her curves in ill-fitting and drab clothing, and she could sentence her to endless tasks if nothing else.

Feeling her body tingle at the thought of punishment, Miranda crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, distracted for the moment by the return of the Ugly Duckling herself.  The brunette awkwardly bent toward her desk dropping various items.  She stumbled her way over to the rack in the Assistant’s Area and began transferring parcels onto hangers.  Her body bent and shifted as she worked through her tasks.

Miranda imagined her next moves would bring Andrea into her office.  The brunette would step forward in an ungainly under confident stride.  She would wait there at the edge of Miranda’s desk.  She’d wait for orders, or a new task, or a scrap of attention.

“Hands on my desk, shoulder width apart.”  Miranda’s words filled the silence between them.  An order with a side of attention and the younger woman breathed deeply as she complied.

The decision-making process had been clear in those expressive eyes—she wanted Miranda, but didn’t want to, or perhaps she didn’t know what she wanted from her.  Miranda knew she could work with that.  Interested reluctance, she could work with.  Just leave time each step of the way and the little reluctant lover would follow or fly.  Both games were equally diverting.

Leaning forward Miranda clasped her hands and pressed her lips against her bent fingers.  She observed the shortened breathing, efforts to be still, and willingness edged with defiance in those dark brown eyes.  Miranda let her eyes feast for long moments on the image in front of her.  The clothes, Miranda could do without, though she supposed that taking them off would have to wait, since her order had been to keep her hands on the desk.  Smiling against her fingers, Miranda realized she hadn’t given that order just yet.  Only to put them there.  Tilting her head in consideration, Miranda considered that she could move the clothes herself, while keeping the young woman in place.  “Don’t move.”  She commanded as she shifted back and then stood.  The brunette followed Miranda with her eyes as she trailed her fingers along the desktop.  “I said not to move.”  Miranda stopped in order to glare at the younger woman and then flick her eyes toward her empty chair to indicate returning her gaze forward.  Miranda waited until the brunette complied.

“You show up every day and care nothing for what we stand for.”  Miranda trailed her fingers up the younger woman’s arm and over her shoulder.  “You are immersed in the world of fashion and yet you are oblivious to how you look.”  Curling her fingers, Miranda clawed down the thin fabric covering the woman’s back.  “You are what we would have called a difficult child when I was in school.”  Tapping her toe against the inside of the brunette’s foot, she murmured, “Shoulder width apart.”  The younger woman’s foot moved with the instinctual desire to please and then a shudder ran through her frame.  This time reluctance won the bout.

When the brunette turned to face her, mouth open in indignation, and eyes full of wild fire, Miranda grasped her chin in a tight grip.  “Ah ah ah.  I said not to move.”  Holding eye contact with the younger woman, Miranda swiftly brought her other hand back and then forward with a solid smack against the rounded cheeks hidden under too much fabric.  “Face forward.”  She growled into the younger woman’s face before releasing her grasp.

Brown eyes flickered over Miranda’s form assessing, evaluating, and coming up uncertain.  The younger woman seemed to realize that her body was reacting the same as the older woman’s—a rosy tint to her cheeks, accelerated breathing, an intensity about the eyes, and a pause at each movement between them like a tango that had gone through its pattern and then paused for flirtation, romance, seduction, conflict, or even strategizing.  Just as the intricate dancers, one would lead and the other would follow and just like the dancers, they would start again with a new pattern.  Knowing that she did not know the dance, the younger woman assessed that Miranda did.  She also knew that her body wanted the next pattern, even if her mind (or her heart) were too a flutter to decide.

The brunette slowly turned her face to its original position where she could just make out the outline of their bodies in the glass behind the editor’s chair.

Reaching up under the younger woman’s skirt, Miranda purred as Andrea’s stance widened giving her easy access to the damp panel of fabric covering her Assistant’s sex.  “I feel that you agree with me.”  Miranda cooed into the brunette’s ear when she pressed her body against the younger woman’s side.  “You want this as much as I do, don’t you, Andrea?”  Carefully teasing against the folds of the brunette’s sex, Miranda delighted in the frustrated whimper she got in response.  “One good choice does not get you out of this punishment, Andrea.”  Miranda took her fingers away from the teasing and tucked them in the elastic band at the top of the panties.  “Count each stroke on your bare ass and I will reward you.”  Lifting up the brunette’s skirt, Miranda paused to once again read her partner’s body language.

Spreading her legs farther apart and shifting her ass backwards a few inches, Andrea let out a beautiful sigh of acceptance.

Tugging the lace down over the globes of the younger woman’s ass, Miranda let them fall until they hung suspended between those long legs spread wide for her access, for her perusal, and for her punishment.

Smack.

The girl startled and made a strange breathing in and out at the same time kind of sound and then squeaked out, “One.”  The unsteady voice held Miranda’s attention almost as much as the pink shade fading from the smooth skin of the young woman’s ass cheek.

Smack.

Still startled, the brunette yelped as Miranda smacked the same skin as before to re-pink the skin there.  “Two.”  She breathed out not quite humming with pleasure but warming up to it.

“You didn’t even take the shoes Nigel brought you.  You insult us with what you wear each day.”  Miranda found it hard to focus on what she wanted to punish the woman for when she had her already halfway to bent over her desk and ready for her fingers.  The clothes could go.  They didn’t matter.  This ass could work naked.

Smack.

She didn’t even let the woman respond to her words as she landed a heavy swat to the other ass cheek and pondered her softer thoughts as she stroked the smooth skin burning from her touch.

“Three.”  Andrea moaned as Miranda’s fingers caressed her skin and teased in between her legs.

Not wanting to dwell on going soft over the unfashionable fool, Miranda brought her hand back and reddened the already pink skin with an equally hard impact.

Smack.

“Four.”  Andrea fought to not move.  The infinitesimal shifting of her head as her spine wanted to arch back toward Miranda was barely halted and Andrea’s hips vibrated back and forth with the effort to not rock back toward Miranda or snap her legs closed for relief from her throbbing desire.

SMACK.  SMACK.

This double effort hit each cheek in rapid succession making sure that the pink would stay as a heated reminder.

“Five.  Six.”  Andrea hissed the last number out while her body rippled with the desire to fall forward on her elbows, or perhaps beg for more.

“Incarnadine suits you, Andrea.”  Miranda watched as her fingers gently stroked the over sensitized flesh in the shape of her hand.  She bit her tongue from wanting to bend down and savor the heat of it against her taste buds.  “Now, for your reward.”  Miranda stepped closer to Andrea with one hand slipping forward under her shirt and against her stomach, while the other slid between those legs to nestle right up against her clit.  Miranda paused for long seconds, savoring the breathing and the moment between them.  “You want your reward, don’t you, Andrea?” She felt the younger woman’s hips rock forward slightly coating her fingers in desire.  She heard the happy whine of relief that punishment had shifted to reward.  She felt the stomach muscles just under her fingertips jump in anticipation.  “Speak, Andrea." 

Panting, the brunette moaned, “Yes, Miranda.”

In a handful of moves, Miranda had three points of contact on Andrea and the young woman was rising up to lean back against her.  Her body writhing against the pinch of her nipple, the thrust into her desire, and the suddenly building tension on her clit.  “Miranda.”  She called out as her body rippled in joy.

“Miranda.”  Andrea called out from the edge of her office.  “Cat Grant is on the line, Miranda.”  Andrea stepped another foot into the editor’s office.  “Are you okay, Miranda?”

Fighting the urge to shake her head in order to re-align the world, Miranda raised an eyebrow at the younger woman wearing the same outfit, but clearly not in the same scene Miranda thought they were in.  “Well, put her through.”  Miranda rolled her eyes at the ugly shoes, too much fabric skirt, and the thin ill-fitting blouse covering the woman.  Holding up the empty bottle of San Pellegrino, Miranda waved it.  “Andrea.  That’s all.”  She gestured at the scampering fashion disaster still reeling from the journey her mind and body had gone on.

After rushing to set the fresh bottle on Miranda’s desk, Andrea fought the urge to smooth the back of her skirt down as she returned to her own desk.  She felt as though Miranda had given her a rather delicious smack on the ass.  “Well, that was weird.”  She said as she focused on her email tab.  She just wasn’t sure if she meant Miranda’s inattention, or liking the illusion that Andrea felt Miranda had spanked her.  Tapping at the keyboard, Andrea groaned at what her fingers had spelled out and she deleted the words.  It was going to be a long day.

 

_**Next...** _

 

 


	2. Age Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I am posting tonight in 'rich text' it puts an extra space between each paragraph. What am I doing wrongz? Or I can copy/paste each paragraph separate.....

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #2 _ **

**Age play** **(1086 words)**

Andrea couldn’t be certain but she thought that Miranda was either torturing herself or torturing her when she had her slide into the back seat with her on the way to the photoshoot.  This one was far enough away that they would likely be gone all day, yet it was close enough to not warrant hotels and other arrangements of ‘shooting on location.’  Miranda had lifted the paper after twenty minutes of dictation of various commands and notes for later.  Then she had summarily dismissed her assistant and lifted the paper up to read from front to back.  Only there must have been a lot of juicy news as it seemed like there were extra pages.

Miranda pulled out a section of the paper and halfway folded the rest as she cast it to the seat next to her.  Andrea leaned closer to the door before chancing a questioning glance at her boss.  The woman was entirely wrapped up in the section she had culled out from the rest.  Andrea risked letting her elbow brush the paper’s edge as she leaned back to her regular position.  The paper flopped to the floor without Miranda seeming to notice.

“Younger woman.”  Miranda muttered to herself.  “As if the lying, the betrayal, or the cheating were not the issue, but that he took up with a younger woman.”  Miranda pursed her lips at the paper to curse their inadequacy.

Andrea risked another curious glance over to the silver haired matriarch of fashion.  She noted the slight pink on Miranda’s cheeks and thought, ‘incarnadine would be the better word choice for her.’

“Who wouldn’t take up with a younger woman.”  Miranda murmured to herself as she shifted the paper but continued in her own headspace.  “I’d take up with a younger woman.”  Miranda observed to herself in a whisper.  “That would be lovely actually.  Springtime is so enervating.  Yes, I would take a young lover to my bed.”  Folding the paper and halving it in her lap under her clasped hands, Miranda added to herself, “I wouldn’t cheat on someone to do it.  I wouldn’t lie to their face.  I wouldn’t deny the new color of lipstick on my collar.”  She smiled at the thought of a younger woman’s lipstick and how it would smear there against her neck, then the fabric of her shirt as they fumbled to learn each other’s bodies in the back seat of a car like they were both in their twenties again.  “His crime was being a lying cheat, a backstabber.  I’d never fault him for a younger woman.”  Letting the paper slide off her lap, Miranda shifted to the window and stared out at the passing scenery that held little in the way of variety.

Andrea knew the story all too well.  It was important to do one’s homework on the job that a million girls would kill for.  Stephen Tomlinson, Miranda’s second husband, had not taken to being Mr. Priestly well it seemed.  In fact, it seemed like he had never wanted to be Mr. Priestly and instead had thought that Miranda would become the woman on his arm, the Mrs. to his Tomlinson.  He had apparently read the agreement completely wrong.  Drink had been involved and more than one story told in the whispers of Runway where he’d nearly accosted Irving Ravitz at a Runway event where the assistant had to intervene.  This had gone on for some time as they were each too stubborn to let go of what should have been a good thing.  Once he’d been caught out on the cheating, he had tried denial, followed by counter-accusation, followed by lying, followed by drunken stupors to disguise memories and make communication impossible.  Finally, admitting total defeat he had faxed her divorce papers during Fashion Week in Paris that year.

With the divorce finalized months ago, it was bewildering why their names were still connected in the news.  Perhaps despite the number of pages in the paper, it really had been a slow week.  Andrea glanced down at the sideways paper near their feet.  “Tomlinson seen with another younger woman.  No reaction from Priestly.”

So, he’d gone and found another young one.

Andrea agreed with Miranda’s criticism.  The man’s ‘crime’ was not dating someone young or female, but that he did it while in a monogamous relationship and then lied about it.

Andrea found her eyes lingering over Miranda’s legs, rounding her knee encased in smooth navy Bill Blass trousers.  She noted the curl and texture of Miranda’s fingers resting in her lap and then the way her arms pushed her breasts forward in a delightful way that made them rise and fall with each deep breath.  Andrea’s eyes traced the edge of the shirt over Miranda’s cleavage up to her collarbone and then the slender curve of her neck before she was drawn from her perusal by the signature silver hair of the editor.

She sucked in a deep breath thankful that Miranda was still occupied at the window.  Nate had never accused her of dating an older woman, he had just accused her of not being available to him either literally at work all the time or getting called.  He had said that was the relationship she was in and he could have meant Miranda, but he really meant the job, the fashion world, the associated people and various pursuits.  They had a heartbreaking moment where she had undressed for him as he pointed out each thing about her that had changed, until she was naked with her hair in an unfashionable ponytail.  He was upset that they were ending, but he never accused her of taking up with an older woman.  She could imagine him in Miranda’s role bitterly muttering about, ‘I’d take up with an older woman.  That would be lovely actually.’

Swallowing a lump lodged in her throat.  Andrea agreed with the imaginary him.  ‘I’d take up with an older woman.  It would be lovely to take an older lover to my bed.  Warm my heart in December with an older lover.’

Andrea pressed her legs together as she realized where the directions on her mental map led to.  She was glad that Nate could not fault her for cheating, lying, or truly betraying him, other than drifting apart, which he had been guilty of as well.  She wasn’t sure what was happening with Miranda, or herself, but she was glad to know that younger/older and woman wouldn’t be on the list of worries.

 

**_Next..._ **

 

 


	3. Dress Up

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #3 _ **

**Dress up (570 words)**

Miranda sighed as she drained the bottle of the last San Pellegrino sweetness.  She knew she had been drinking more of them recently, though she couldn’t fault the fact that they made her feel better.  The cool taste was crisp on her tongue and frequently had her almost smiling.  She wondered if they had changed their formula in the last six months or so without telling the public.  Glancing out into the Assistant’s Area, Miranda sighed as she took in the mousy second assistant covering the phones during Andrea’s lunch break.  She supposed she’d have to ask Emily, since she was the one that had likely stocked the break room last.  It amused Miranda to think of how stressed the red head had been about leaving everything just so for Miranda.  She had sniped at Andrea the entire two weeks before her transfer even though Andrea had proved herself capable, if not fashionable.

Leaning back in her leather seat, Miranda rubbed her palms over the arms of her chair reveling in the sensations coursing through her body.  _Those Pellegrinos really are divine_.  She thought idly as the elevator dinged at the far end of the hall and the mousy assistant bolted up to pass Andrea in the hallway.  Miranda’s fingers tightened around the bend in the chair arms when she took in the sight of her First Assistant, Recent Fantasy, and Newest Swan approaching in Calvin Klein boots grasping those long legs all the way up above the knee, where Miranda wanted to slide her fingers under the skirt and into undiscovered country.

“For me?”  Miranda asked as Andrea came to a stop in front of her desk.

With a sly side eye expression, the brunette gave her a flirtatious head nod as she jutted her hip out and placed her palm on her waist.  With the other hand she felt the edge of her blouse where it opened to reveal the pendant with Miranda’s initial resting above her breasts.  Miranda wanted to dip her tongue down to discover whether Andrea had followed directions and skipped the bra or not.  “Yes, Miranda.”  The sassy brunette purred as she beckoned Miranda to round the desk.  “Time for your inspection.”  She pulled the V of her shirt away from her body inviting Miranda to undo the buttons one at a time to complete her assessing review until she was only in her boots, panties, and Miranda’s necklace.

Miranda uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to rest her elbow on the desk.  She devoured Andrea with her eyes as she slipped off her glasses and tucked the ends in before setting them aside.  The girl had resisted fashion for so long that having her dress up for her now was a singular pleasure.  Undressing her was its own singular pleasure as well.  Miranda bit her finger as she contemplated dressing up Andrea in other outfits, costumes, although her mind kept returning to tall, lithe naked Andrea in those boots and her necklace.

“Miranda?”  The brunette had timidly stepped into her office wearing boots, skirt, and blouse.  Though her sassiness had been replaced with professional concern.

Raising an eyebrow, Miranda leaned back in her chair defeated.  There was no necklace with her initial.  There would be no undressing.  Andrea had dressed up for Runway, not for her.

Holding up the empty San Pellegrino bottle in command, Miranda said, “Get Regina Mills on the phone.”

 

_**Next...** _

 

 


	4. First Time

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #4 _ **

**First Time (662 words)**

Miranda couldn’t help her mind returning to Andrea’s outfit both real and imagined.  A bottle of Ardbeg Corryvreckan Whisky sat on the desk with two fingers poured into a small glass.  She had been savoring the same glass for hours after dinner while the girls worked on homework, played video games, and then went to bed.  They would come and go, Miranda would sip, and Andrea (in Miranda’s mind) would come to her in a variety of outfits.  As the house quieted down, Miranda would encounter Andrea in the Foyer, the study, the kitchen, the upstairs office, and finally her bedroom.  Miranda would have been hard pressed to tell you if the outfits truly changed in the final meetings, or if pieces of the same outfit just went missing.

As the clock drew closer to midnight, Miranda made her way upstairs.  Readying for bed, she stepped from the bathroom into her bedroom where Andrea had settled on the wooden chest at the foot of her bed and then draped herself back against the footboard in a provocative model pose.  The sassy confidence when she smirked at Miranda’s small gasp of surprise was exhilarating.

Glad she’d opted for the red silk robe, Miranda fiddled with the belt wondering if she had even bothered to tie it over her bare form as she readied for sleep.  Andrea was worth a change in plans; however, she’d like to draw the moment out a bit, not rush straight to naked when they could tease a little and excite more.  “You’re confident.”  Miranda strode close to the brunette.

“How could I not be, when Miranda Priestly dressed me?”  Andrea rose and closed the scant distance between them. 

The heat of their bodies mingled and Miranda brought her hands up to Andrea’s hips.  “I like when you dress up for me.”  Miranda purred before kissing Andrea’s neck until she heard a sharp intake of breath.  Then she bit down carefully so that she could cause the tickle of pain, yet not leave a lasting mark.  “Nervous?”  She asked the younger woman as they swayed and touched and danced to the edge of the bed.

“You know I am.”  Andrea whispered with those dark whisky colored eyes staring up at her from the mattress.

“I’ll make it good, Andrea.”  Miranda untied her robe so that it fell open, but she left it on as she crawled next to her lover.  Interspersed with kisses and caresses, they moved in a languid dance until Andrea was covered only with an incarnadine flush and Miranda’s touch.  Andrea’s body was so deliciously responsive, that Miranda had a hard time focusing on their pleasure until at last she was there, her fingers trailing through wiry curls wet with Andrea’s desire.  The brunette had descended into never ending moans and her body spasmed with each new pleasure.  She keened as Miranda joined them together and then rode the pain until it became pleasure.  Kissing the tears from Andrea’s face, Miranda was unaware of her own.  “Andrea, Andrea.”  Her eyes searched her younger lover’s eyes for confirmation.  “You gave that to me, Andrea?  Oh my, but you are so beautiful.  So, so beautiful.”

Their moment was interrupted by the opening and closing of the closet door in the hallway, items falling to the ground, and a muffled curse.  “Oh fuck.”  After some shuffling around and a quiet.  “Good, Patricia.  You’re a sweet girl.”  There were footsteps back to the front door and Miranda heard no more.

She raised an eyebrow at the empty room taking in the scene of her downstairs study, almost empty glass, mostly full bottle, and the distinct lack of her bedroom in romantic lighting or a beautiful woman by her side.

Downing the rest of the drink, Miranda made her way upstairs grabbing the Book with a vicious tug from the side table.  _It’s going to be a long Book review tonight_.  She thought as she turned off the last downstairs lights.

 

_**Next...** _

 

 

 


	5. Food

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #5 _ **

**Food (745 words)**

Miranda glared at the beverage case.  She needed another San Pellegrino and no one had brought her one.  Now that she had left her designated spot on the photoshoot to seek out the refreshment tent—there were no San Pellegrino.  There were a whole host of other treats sweet, savory, nutritious, and ten kinds of water—yet, no San Pellegrino.  She wondered if they had forgotten she would be overseeing today’s event or perhaps hoping she would make an appearance to rattle cages and then leave.  Miranda glared once again at the beverage case and then pursed her lips.  She would have to make her presence known if they were trying to predict her routine and strategize around it.

Miranda scanned the refreshment tent, before once again perusing the table of forbidden foods on display.  If she couldn’t have another San Pellegrino, then she deserved an alternate treat.  She thought there was a candy bar that had commercials something to that effect.  Checking her surroundings once more, Miranda took a smaller brownie bite and stuffed it in her mouth.

Turning as she heard footsteps behind her, Miranda swallowed as she thought, _Hangry_ , upon seeing a tall brunette dressed _for her_ , wearing her necklace, and good enough to eat.  Andrea Sachs—her First Assistant and Last Fantasy busied herself with the sweets table, before turning to the beverage case and pulling out a red capped cylinder.

“I know you already indulged in one brownie bite.”  Andrea purred as she leaned in to brush her cheek against Miranda’s.  “But I was wondering if you’d try a combination of mine?”  Setting her sweets down, Andrea pulled away from Miranda to hastily unbutton the few buttons left on her shirt.  “You forgot to pick a bra for me this time.  Did you realize?”  Andrea bit her lip in a play at the innocence that Miranda took with her fingers the night before.  She pulled the shirt away from her breasts leaving the fabric to frame those smooth curves of flesh capped off with dark tightened nipples.

Miranda could not take her eyes off of her delectable lover, letting them roam over her twinkling eyes, disheveled outfit, bitten bruised dark red lower lip, and breasts on display like the sweets on the table next to them.  Miranda shifted closer to claim her treat.

“I like a bite of brownie, a lick of chocolate sauce, and a creamy mouthful of whipped cream.”  Andrea found a particular treat on the plate that seemed to be a pastry cup filled with chocolate sauce.  While she spoke, she brought the cool treat to her already taut nipple and gasped as she coated the dark pink flesh with the cold sauce.  This she followed with a circular blast that caused her to whine with the canister of whipped cream on the other one.  With a playful bite motion at Miranda, Andrea slipped the brownie bite into her mouth and offered the entirety of herself and the sweets to her lover.

Miranda groaned at the display, the white-hot want surging through her, and the anticipation of the deliciousness waiting for her.  She leaned into to take the bite from Andrea’s mouth, letting their lips touch for fleeting moments, before pulling away to quickly chew and swallow, before licking and sucking to enjoy the second and third courses of her dessert.  Moaning as she licked her lips and devoured the sight of her aroused lover, Miranda smiled slightly.

“Miranda?”  The brunette was at the edge of the refreshment tent approaching with a San Pellegrino.  “I’ve been looking for you.  Are you alright?”  Andrea stopped as she reached the unspoken edge of Miranda’s aura.  She trailed her free hand down her outfit subtly checking for wardrobe failures as Miranda undressed her with her eyes and appeared to eat her up.  _You’re not you when you’re hungry_.  She thought as she noticed a smudge of brownie bite in the corner of Miranda’s mouth.  She could have sworn that Miranda was smiling when she initially stepped into the tent.  “Hey, you’ve got a smudge of chocolate, just there.”  Andrea dared to swoop closer and rub the smudge away.

Miranda fought the urge to follow the thumb with her mouth and instead held out her palm and raised an eyebrow at her First ~~Tormentor~~ Assistant.  _It’s going to be a long day_.  She thought as Andrea passed her the San Pellegrino and bee lined out the other side of the tent.

 

_**Next...** _

 

 

 


	6. Role Play

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #6 _ **

**Role Play (1004 words)**

Andrea felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she walked into the empty Assistant’s Area at the end of her lunch break.  New Girl was not at her desk, hidden in the closet, tucked into the kitchenette, or even in Miranda’s office.  There had been weird goings-on lately, but Andrea thought they had been localized around Miranda.  It worried her that the New Girl might be affected as well.  Prowling around the eerily silent area, Andrea tried to shake off every horror movie cliché in her mind, while at the same time trying to not alert Miranda who seemed to be in one of her happy trances again.

Clearing the office area of all concerns that she could, Andrea considered pouring herself a drink from Miranda’s mini-bar.  The way things had been going lately, she thought that she might just get away with it.  Slipping into Miranda’s office, Andrea closed the door before making her way to the guest chair opposite the older woman.

Noticing the three empty San Pellegrino bottles, Andrea wondered if she should bring another or cut her boss off from the stuff.  She made a note to research the preservatives and possible allergic reactions.

“There you are.  How many times must I yell your name?”  Miranda sing-songed as she stood and made her way to the window ledge.  “What shall we play today, hmm, Andrea?”  Leaning back against the window box and playing with her statement necklace, the older woman was a mystery to be solved for her first assistant.

“What is your favorite to play, Miranda?”  Andrea thought she might get to the bottom of what was going on by playing along.  The worst that would happen would be that Andrea had a great fantasy scenario to re-live that evening. 

“Spanking the Ugly Duckling got interrupted.”  Miranda dragged her pendant back and forth along the chain as she pondered their various recent games.

Andrea crossed her ankles and tucked her legs under her in the chair hoping to not break whatever trance/mood/head space Miranda was in.

“You’re already my younger woman with ‘Yes, Miranda’ and batting your eyes at me.  Deliciously done.”  Miranda hummed as she nibbled on her bottom lip.  She never stopped moving the pendant of her necklace in a way that drew Andrea’s eyes to her fingers.  “Why aren’t you wearing your necklace?  Oh, is that only at the townhouse.  Yes.  That’s a good rule.”  Miranda settled deeper into the window box and tucked one leg up behind the other when she settled.  “Your first time.”  Miranda sighed out her delight and leaned her head back against the window box.  Closing her eyes, she added in a whisper, “You were so nervous.”

Andrea gripped the arms of the chair in a white-knuckled grip.  She had felt the dynamic between them changing, charging up with a delicious tension, but she had not realized to what extent Miranda’s mind had been wandering.  It put Andrea’s fantasy of Miranda as her Older Woman and sort of generalized Editor Femme Fatale to shame.  She wriggled in her seat wondering what she could say to get more information or perhaps an actual scene going.  She thought that was what it was called.

“Maybe we should change it all around, Andrea?”  Miranda had crossed the space in the amount of time it had taken Andrea to wonder just how deep the rabbit hole went.  She placed her hands atop Andrea’s on the chair arms.  With her face near Andrea’s, the brunette could see that Miranda’s pupils were blown wide.  There was something beyond simple lust going on here.  “What if I worship you, Andrea, the Newspaper Editor in her office?”  She swooped forward teasing her lips against Andrea’s cheek, but not making contact.  “If I mess up the way you did when you started, then you could bend me over, spank me hard, over the desk, and then reward me for serving you.”  Pulling away from the younger woman, Miranda seemed to have a sense of urgency as she moved to the desk.  “We always get interrupted, let’s just go to the spanking, Andrea.”

Taking advantage of Miranda’s movement to the desk, Andrea slipped out to the Editor’s door throwing it open.  Pivoting quickly, Andrea adopted a fresh back from lunch posture as she called out, “Miranda?”  She put more volume into it than usual for the first try, but it had been taking this level to break the moment with Miranda anyway and she didn’t think the older woman would have registered her skipping levels.  She wondered what the hell she could say she was interrupting with as Miranda shook her head leaning against her desk and then raising an eyebrow in response to her First Assistant.  “Sharon Raydor is on the line.”

When Miranda moved to reach for her phone, Andrea sprinted around and pretended that the call had been disconnected.  She’d have to apologize and then try to reach the other woman, but the pair had been playing phone tag all week, so it seemed likely enough.

Once they had moved on from that distraction, Andrea leaned back in her chair thankful that New Girl had not returned from wherever she had gone.  She wondered if Miranda had sent her away on an errand or whether she should be calling HR.  Then she considered that perhaps it would be better to not have a new assistant until she could figure out what was going on with Miranda.  Touching her cheek where Miranda’s had pressed against hers, Andrea relived the details between them.  For several long moments she just savored the fantasy material that had been given to her of Miranda fantasizing about her with her.  Then the implications of each scenario described settled in and Andrea began to really wonder what was going on with Miranda, the San Pellegrinos, and the blown pupils.  _It’s going to be a long afternoon_.  She considered as she encrypted a file with her thoughts on the case.

 

_**Next...** _

 

 

 


	7. Bondage

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #7 _ **

**Bondage (2249 words)**

Andrea kept in touch with key personnel throughout Runway and cornered Emily in her office when her nearest colleagues went to lunch.  No one would hear their raised voices if it came to that. 

Setting her empty San Pellegrino bottle down, the redhead questioned the woman stepping into her office and closing the door.  “Andrea?” _She cleans up well_.  Emily scolded herself for thinking.  _Well, she does.  Wait is that a tie draped around her neck?  Grrr_.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.”  Andrea knew she had to proceed carefully, if what she thought was going on, was really going on.  “You used to come by more often.”  Andrea pouted and stepped closer taking heart in the fact that Emily stood and rubbed her palms on her thighs.

“You know how it is, Andrea.”  Emily had always said the woman’s name her own way.  She wasn’t sure why the other woman was here, but she couldn’t deny her heart beating a little faster.  _Attraction and fear so often go hand in hand_ , Emily thought, _is she here for herself or because she’s Miranda’s girl?_

Biting her bottom lip, Andrea moved closer as Emily moved back.  The brunette blinked her eyes showing her hurt feelings, but then Emily gasped when she hit the wall.  “You don’t call.” Andrea trailed her fingers along Emily’s face and then teased lightly over her lips.  “Not even one little text.”  Andrea scolded as she leaned in close to press their bodies together.

_Holy hell.  Oh.  Wow.  Did I have to change departments for this side of you to show?_  Emily didn’t dare break eye contact with the brunette, though she longed to look down where their breasts were touching.  “Andrea?”  She managed to stutter out before a breathy whine.

“Is it too much to ask?”  Andrea blinked her big brown eyes.  “That you think of me?  That you think of Miranda?”  She kept careful watch to check for Emily’s different reactions and was confused to get a reaction for herself and not just Miranda.  Thinking of the empty San Pellegrino bottle she had spotted, Andrea considered:  _Maybe this seduction would work better than I thought_.  Maybe she could release some of her tension with the Former First Assistant.

Breathing heavily, Emily wondered at how she could reach such a state with so little between them.  Not moving her eyes was hard, until she remembered that her hands were free to roam.  Reaching for the brunette’s hips, Emily countered, “The phone works both ways, Andrea.  Why didn’t you come to me?”

Slipping her thigh between Emily’s, Andrea pressed her cheek against the red head’s bringing their whole bodies closer to each other.  “You want me to come to you?”  Andrea whispered as she brought her thigh up to press against the heat at the apex of Emily’s legs.  “You want me in charge, too?”  Andrea nuzzled against Emily’s cheek to just below her ear and then along the top of her neck in a promise or a tease, perhaps the promise to tease.

“Yes.”  Emily breathed out on a long moan.

In a carefully choreographed move that Emily did not think Andrea capable of, the brunette stepped back, turned Emily to face the wall and pressed her body against her from behind.  “I thought you only missed Miranda.”  Andrea said as she undulated her body against Emily’s to distract her from noticing her hands gathering the tie.

“Don’t get cocky.”  Emily hissed.  Then feeling her arms being pulled back and looped with fabric tightening around them, she asked, “Andrea?”

Leaning against the wall and Emily’s body gave the brunette a unique view and unparalleled access.  “Oooh.  I should have brought one of those.”  Andrea smiled that innocent Midwest smile as she rested her chin on Emily’s shoulder.  “I wonder.”  She started the sentence and deliberately left it unfinished as she teased her fingers along the back of Emily’s thighs.  Glancing down, at the curve of Emily’s ass, the brunette wondered out loud.  “More sensitive here?” She cupped Emily’s ass cheek on the farther side and then shifted back between Emily’s thighs higher than before.  “Or here?”

Widening her stance, Emily’s body answered for her.  “You’re a delightful tease, aren’t you?”

Letting her fingers slide all the way up, Andrea smiled when she felt the heat of Emily’s desire through the fabric of her panties.  She wondered about Emily’s willingness without question, her boldness right in the office during the day, and her easy enjoyment as their scene shifted.  With a quick look around, she again noted the San Pellegrino on the desk and wondered if her theory needed adjusting or if Emily was the perpetrator and a user.  Personal testing was one way to insure the merchandise worked.  _She thinks I’m a fantasy, like Miranda thought we were role playing a scenario where we discussed all of her other fantasies.  About me._

Torn between following this debauched pathway until it ended—hopefully, in a sweaty disheveled mess—and getting the answers she needed, Andrea pressed more firmly up into Emily’s heat.  She didn’t want to let the play time go and she didn’t want to break the moment before Emily was thoroughly distracted.  “You like a tease, don’t you, Emily?”  Andrea squeezed her hand between Emily’s body and the wall until she could tweak the nipple whose rock-hard tip announced its place.

“Yes.”  Emily moaned after a hard pinch.

“What’s in the San Pellegrino, Emily?  What makes you so hot?”  Andrea slipped her fingers around the elastic between the redhead’s legs and quested her fingers up to her clit while her thumb teased her further.

“Just do it, Andrea.”  Emily hissed as she tried to bear her hips down onto Andrea’s touch.

Pulling away completely, Andrea used Emily’s bound hands to shift her around and then over to her own desk.  Bending her over was made easier by Emily’s willingness, but the effort still had Andrea panting.  “You want this.”  Andrea pulled Emily’s underwear down just far enough to shove her hand forward into its previous position.  “Then you’ll tell me how to get so hot.  Is it the San Pellegrino?”  Andrea went farther than she was certain she wanted to go, teasing Emily until she was moaning and thrusting back at Andrea.  However, no one could argue that Emily wasn’t willing.

“Yes.”  Emily hissed out moaning her pleasure against the papers on her desk and dampening them with her saliva.

Leaning forward as far as she could over Emily’s body, Andrea stopped all movement to ask her follow up question.  “What’s in the San Pellegrinos, Emily?  Tell me and I’ll make it worth your while.”  Andrea wondered if she had somehow inhaled some of this mystery substance.

“Disia-D.  I put the Disia-D in the San Pellegrinos.”  Emily’s body started shaking as Andrea started fucking her in earnest.  The brunette could not deny the pleasure of the experience.  She had considered it many times during their shared tenure, though it usually involved scratching, a fight for dominance, and significantly more alcohol.

Both women turned as the office door opened behind them.

Miranda crossed the small office and settled into the chair that had rolled away during the afternoon.  “Carry on.”  Miranda commanded as she picked up the empty San Pellegrino bottle with a frown.  “Now I’m walking into fantasies instead of having them come to me.”  The editor muttered as she hitched her hips forward to the edge of the seat and leaned back fully in the chair with one arm up over the back.

Wishing she had a condom for that fucking San Pellegrino bottle, Andrea considered her options and the likely time frame they had in this strange sexual magic bubble.  “What do you say, Emily?  Have you had this fantasy before?”  Andrea flipped Emily’s skirt up and began smacking her on the ass in time with thrusts from her other hand.

“Fuck.”  The stereo curse was drawn out in two different voices.  Each had their own impact on the brunette and each had their own source in the approach to current activity.  Emily’s was full of trembling desire having been toyed with for long minutes already.  Miranda’s was steeped in what might be jealousy.

Catching Miranda’s eye on a pause between swats, Andrea raised her eyebrow.

“We were interrupted.”  The editor grumbled.

Bringing her hand down harder than she had been, Andrea contemplated this while Emily moaned.

Stepping away from Emily completely, Andrea smirked.  “Punish-interruptus.”  She said as she smeared Emily’s arousal across her reddened ass cheek.  Keeping steady eye contact with Miranda, the brunette stepped closer.  “What do you say, Miranda?  She’s been drugging you with a libido enhancing hallucinogen.”  Andrea paused and turned her attention on the red head, who had slipped to her knees and then managed to shift away from the desk to face the editor.  “My current theory is that she wanted to have you so worked up that you would proposition her?”

Emily slowly made her way closer to Miranda, only to be held in place by Andrea’s fist in her hair.  “Miranda, please, Miranda.  I only ever wanted to please you.”  Tears ran down her cheeks as she faced the woman, she had been drugging now that she was clear of her high.

Glancing down at Emily, Andrea swallowed back her own arousal to focus on Miranda.  “Let’s see, Miranda.  I don’t recall this on your earlier list, but she’s on her knees, her panties are already down, she’s bound, and begging for you.  What’s your fantasy?”

Raising her eyebrow at an Andrea that seemed to snap further into reality instead of out of a vivid fantasy, Miranda tilted her head in thought.  The regal woman snapped into realization.  “This was real.”  Miranda leaned forward until she was resting her chin on her palm and her elbow on one knee.  Her eyes wandered over Emily’s disheveled figure that had been sated once and then worked up again only to be abandoned.  Then she let her gaze take in the tall, strong huntress of Andrea holding Emily by her hair after having extracted the truth from her wayward former co-worker.  “Let her go.  Stay still.  Both of you.”  With the aura of a predator, Miranda slowly stood and circled them.  “Andrea our conversation today about scenarios was real, but nothing else?”  Coming around Andrea, Miranda came to a stop, so that she could make eye contact.

“Yes.”  Andrea’s answer wobbled.

“Where is your certainty now, Andrea?”  Miranda motioned around them to indicate the scene she had walked in on.

Swallowing, Andrea explained.  “I noticed your attention being off lately and an increase in your consumption of San Pellegrinos.  Emily stocked the ones we have right now, so I came here to confront her.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Miranda shifted close enough to brush against Andrea.  “And?”

Nodding her head toward the bottle on Emily’s desk, Andrea explained.  “When I got here, I noticed Emily had just had one and decided that flirtation might get me close enough to get answers.  The rest evolved in the moment.”  Andrea tucked her hands behind her back as she stood at attention.

“You weren’t certain when I asked you if ‘nothing else happened?’”  Miranda returned to her original question.

Nodding Andrea answered, “I do not know what other interactions or fantasies you may have had with others.  I am certain that was the limit of our interactions.”  Biting her lip, Andrea fought the desire to explain other details that were not necessarily part of this situation, even while they were part of her heart.

“Andrea, we had a conversation about fantasies that included no less than five of my fantasies with you.  Let’s not hold back now.  I think we will all benefit from this sharing.”  Miranda waved her hand around them to indicate all the activity already passed between them and all that might very well come out of it after some more truth telling.

Refusing to worry about Emily, Andrea kept her eyes on Miranda’s face.  “There was an increase of sexual tension between us.  My attraction to you was increased.  I wanted to be part of that role play with you, but wanted it to be because you wanted it and not because you were impaired or interfered with.  I had to find out what was going on.”

Pulling Andrea into their first real kiss, Miranda moaned as she felt their bodies press together and Andrea’s hand come around her and then up into her hair and down to cup her ass.  The kiss deepened and shifted as they licked, sucked, nibbled, and explored all there was in a kiss.  “Divine.”  Miranda murmured as she pulled away from the brunette to cup her cheek.

Walking around them again, Miranda tsked her teeth at Emily.  “What am I to do with you?  You wanted me.  You didn’t have to drug me for that.”

Emily whimpered as fresh tears began to slip down her cheeks.  “Once.”  She whimpered.  “It was only to be once and then when I had a taste of you or you had a taste of me, then I could move on.  One way or the other, I would know and I could move on.  I beg your forgiveness, Miranda.  Please.”

Miranda bent down and lifted Emily’s chin with her fingertips.  “My office one hour.”  She turned on one heel but at the door, she said, “Andrea, Starbucks and join us in an hour.”

 

_**Next...** _

 

 


	8. Worship

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #8 _ **

**Worship (2246 words)**

Absently turning off her cell phone alarm, Miranda breathed deeply.  She had spent most of the hour staring out the window contemplating things in a whirlwind of present and past, lovers and friends, as well as personal and business.  Emily would be on her way from the art department.  She could hear Andrea on the phone in the Assistant’s Area.  New Girl was lurking somewhere and would pop up like a gopher at a golf course.  Nigel had likely returned from lunch.  The machine of Runway trundled on around them.

Emily had been drugging her in order to lure her into a sexual encounter.

Andrea had investigated on her behalf in such a way that she took advantage of Emily drugging herself.

From her own fantasies she knew that she wanted Andrea.

From her sober but uncertain reaction to catching Andrea topping Emily, Miranda knew that she lusted after Emily, whether it went deeper or not.

Which drew her to the need to understand what that implied about her deeper feelings for Andrea.

The frustrating truth of the matter was that Miranda did not know the reaches of her desires or connections to the beguiling women.

“Andrea.”  She murmured without turning to face the office.  Hearing the whispers in the Assistant’s Area and then the shuffles of New Girl’s walk, Miranda fought the urge to smirk.  “Support Jocelyn in the closet for the rest of the day.”  With a flick of her fingers to the side, she indicated that the girl could leave.

Long moments later, Miranda felt more than heard the approach of a certain red head from Features.  Not knowing how the play would go, Miranda nevertheless knew the curtain was about to rise.  Standing, Miranda made her way around her desk where she leaned back against it in a familiar power perch.  Emily came to the same stopping pose just in front of Miranda that she had taken thousands of times, though there was no notepad in her hands.  Seconds later, Andrea stepped into the office behind her. 

“Close the door and the blinds.”  Miranda called out in a confident voice that had both younger women shivering with delight.

Obeying the unspoken command, Emily did not move or speak.

Andrea followed her commands swiftly, and then turned the lock in the door with a click that resounded in the room.

“Kneel.”  Miranda held eye contact with Emily. 

For several seconds there was a hesitation as Emily fought her desire to obey, to take the only chance that might be offered to her, or to be her own person and not yield.  It was a battle that had played out on numerous occasions between them, though a new level of intensity hovered around this particular battle of wills.  Keeping eye contact with Miranda, so that it was her choice to please Miranda, Emily lowered herself to her knees.

Andrea had stopped her approach when Miranda gave Emily her command.  The brunette was uncertain of her role here.  Earlier in the afternoon, she was in charge of an intense interrogation, when Miranda came in and sat down declaring herself the observer.  Andrea had yielded power to her when she drew Miranda into the conversation and into the decision making.  However, they did not finalize their roles of interaction when Miranda called a time out.

“Stay where you are.”  Miranda drew Andrea out of her thoughts as she caught her attention with a direct command. 

Andrea settled as she made eye contact with Miranda, knowing that she did not have to quiver in uncertainty any longer.

“Here we are paused on the precipice of what could be the most amazing interactions in our lives or a rat’s nest of heartbreak and twisted tangles between us.  This seems to be our dynamic.”  She motioned to herself leaning imperiously against her desk, Emily kneeling not quite at her feet, and Andrea in an indeterminant role standing behind Emily but facing them and ready to close the distance.

Miranda let the quiet rule the room as they each took in the atmosphere around them and their position relative to each other.   

“I do not know how this will play out and do not want to diminish either of you.  It may be three of us now and only two or none of us later.”  Miranda made eye contact with each beautiful woman knowing she had said the right thing while selfishly hoping not to scare either away.  She wanted what that interrupted scene in Emily’s office promised, but she had made them all wait for an hour for a reason.  Even if she couldn’t quite articulate it.  “If you stay, then you agree to participate.”  Miranda crossed her ankle over the other as she shifted in the moment.  She also reached up and ran her finger and thumb over the flap of her collar letting the fabric shush between her fingers.

Her knees not comfortable, Emily shifted her position and glanced at Andrea before blushing.  She returned her focus on Miranda and licked her lips.

Andrea wondered over everything since joining the Runway team and her life imploding and exploding as she rode the tides of her job, her personal life, and transforming into the woman who had brought Emily to the state of a quivering mess and wanted Miranda to do that to her, or the other way around all the way around.  She grinned at Miranda after making a show of checking out Emily’s ass.

“Emily, do you know what I crave?”  Miranda asked.

The only answer was a breathless, “Yes, Miranda.”

“Of course, you do.”  Miranda purred as she bent down to cup Emily’s cheek and kiss her.  “Begin.”  Miranda gave the younger woman the go ahead as she pulled back.

Emily wasted no time, pulling Miranda’s crossed ankle from its perch, where she proceeded to tease with one hand and her mouth as she eased the leg up onto her shoulder.  Her other hand firmly pressed, massaged, and made its way up Miranda’s other leg until her fingertips disappeared underneath her skirt.  “Stockings.”  Emily breathed against the top of Miranda’s knee before scooting her body impossibly closer to Miranda.  “You taste and feel as beautiful as you look, Miranda.”

Her grip on the desk turning white knuckled, Miranda adjusted her hips to further welcome Emily and balance better with her leg hooking over the redhead’s shoulder.  Closing her eyes, Miranda breathed deeply as she let her head fall back to enjoy the moment on the precipice of this new pleasure.  Then she exhaled and brought herself back to the moment with her eyes locking onto Andrea’s across the room.  Her jaw opened in a gasp as Emily’s fingers began to work their magic, followed by the hot press of her tongue.  Miranda reveled in the sensations as she watched the hunger build in those brown eyes watching them.

Emily pulled back to let her eyes feast upward.  They took in the hitch of Miranda’s skirt from their position, the rise and fall of Miranda’s breasts as her chest moved with each labored breath, and then the eyes now looking down into her own.  “Once will never be enough, Miranda.”  Emily admitted as her fingers continued the slow motions they had already started.

“Emily, you will have more, my beautiful, Emily.”  Miranda purred the words in between pauses as her body rode the pleasure of Emily’s touch.  With a fumbling effort, she brought one hand away from the desk and down to cup Emily’s cheek again.  “Emily.”  She murmured once more.  “Finish me.”  She begged with fingers trailing into Emily’s hair and pressing her back down.

The return of Emily’s full attention where she needed it most, caused a ripple of pleasure to roll through Miranda’s body as she moaned, “Emily.”  For long seconds, she panted on the precipice of ecstasy, before opening her eyes to take in the desire in Andrea’s brown eyes when she panted the red head’s name once more, before her body went taut in a flexing orgasm.  “Emily.”

Andrea shifted where she stood torn between rushing forward and taking her turn or bolting at the overwhelming feelings rushing through her from acknowledging so many heretofore unthinkable desires in one afternoon.

Miranda pulled Emily up against her body by her hair and captured her lips with a kiss sharing her taste between them.  Pulling away, she tucked Emily’s head against her shoulder, before addressing Andrea.  “Will you worship as well, Andrea?  What do you desire, hmmm?”  She could feel Emily returning from her blissful moment and turning questioning eyes at her colleague.

“W-W-Worship?”  Andrea stuttered over the word, uncertain in this context of meaning.

Miranda leaned close to Emily’s ear and quietly asked, “Will you please me again?  I find I cannot get enough of you either.”  When Emily nodded, Miranda tugged her over to the couch across her office.  “We cannot continue all afternoon with all of these garments.”  Miranda announced as she began undressing Emily.

“Andrea, come closer.”  Miranda made sure to make eye contact and hold it in order for her attention to be fully felt by the brunette.  “Worship is in the touch, the reverence, the way you vocalize.”  She kissed Emily’s body as she bared the skin.  “Sometimes it is the blessing of someone’s touch.”  Caressing the bare skin of Emily’s back and then over and across her chest where she teased her nipples into hard points, Miranda acted out her words.  “Emily never thought she would get to touch and so her actions just now were a form of worship.”  Miranda stepped behind Emily to watch Andrea over her shoulder as she pinched Emily’s nipples.  Biting the younger woman’s curve between shoulder and neck, Miranda drew out a moan.  “My touch, when I rarely touch others, let alone romance them with my fingers, or caress them with my mouth, or invite them with words—well, that is my worship in turn to her.”  Focusing on the redhead, Miranda motioned for her to settle on the couch.  Bending to show Andrea her ass, Miranda treated Emily to a deep kiss for several long moments.

“And you, Andrea.  I will worship you with the chance to see, to touch, to taste.”  Miranda began unbuttoning her blouse.  “I will also give you my touch, just not yet.”  She smirked as she let her blouse fall and then slipped her bra straps down over her shoulders before reaching back to unhook it.  “You though.  You have been worshipping me for so long now, I can feel your eyes on me every day.  They are so intense right now.  You do dress for me, even though it wasn’t the way I originally thought of.”  Miranda unzipped her skirt and made short work of adding it to the clothes pile.  Her panties disappeared just as quickly.  “You’ve been so eager to please me, going above and beyond in your duties.”  Miranda closed the distance to Andrea and kissed her almost chastely on the lips before pulling away.  “When you went after Emily on my behalf, that was a form of worship, wasn’t it?”  Miranda quickly made eye contact with Emily and then settled back on her lap.  In seconds the redhead’s hands had come up around her to cup her breasts and begin to massage and tease them.  “What other way could you worship, Andrea?”  Tilting her head back, Miranda kissed Emily while her legs tucked around the outside of Emily’s underneath her.

Andrea flung herself forward until she was kissing, touching, and losing herself to the sounds of both women and the feel of herself pouring her desire out through her fingertips, her tongue, and her lips.  Andrea’s face was covered in the desire of both women as she lost herself to the options before her like a banquet of the flesh.  Her fingers delved high and then they delved lower.  The reactions of one spurred the reactions of the other.  She had no sense of whose fingers were in her hair or whose legs closed against her ears.

Needing a breath, Andrea pulled back to survey the pink to almost red flesh she had been savoring.  Her fingers pushed forward and Emily’s legs pulled up and out to spread Miranda’s further.  A guttural moan escaped Miranda pulled up from the depths of her soul.  Her blue eyes opened and she called out, “Andrea.”  After a panted breath, she added, “Please.”  Then she was lost again as Emily responded to Andrea’s touch which in turn caused Emily to pinch harder and bite Miranda’s shoulder.

Leaning back in, Andrea focused entirely on Miranda’s release.  Her fingers changed location again, and she began to suck and flick until she felt her face coated in a new wave of arousal and Miranda’s body went stiff before it began bucking in time with her half-word shouts of syllables that could have been either of their names, curses, or affirmations.

Leaving her fingers where they were to draw out aftershocks, Andrea mischievously brought her other hand to Emily’s sex where she awkwardly fumbled until the redhead was thrashing out her orgasm underneath Miranda’s blissed out body drawing shivers of pleasure to coarse through her again.

Settling back onto her knees as they all returned to normal breathing, Andrea let her eyes wander up their bodies.  When she was caught by two pairs of lust-darkened blue eyes, she thought.  _This will be the longest, bestest afternoon ever._

 

_**Next...** _

 

 


	9. Masters/Doms/Slaves/Subs

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #9 _ **

**Masters/Doms/Slaves/Subs (1488 words)**

Pouring herself a drink of chilled water, Miranda took in the hunger still in Andrea’s eyes and the well sated lust-blown eyes of Emily.  Her own eyes were likely deep with a scheming for their next steps.  Pleasurable spasms still threatened her knees to give out and she intended to enjoy her recovery interlude.  “Emily.”  She murmured to draw her former assistant up in an attentive instant.

“Yes, Miranda.”  Emily stood unapologetically naked in their bubble of safety.  It was beautiful to see her comfortable in her skin, once she had been stripped down to it and sated.

“Stand at the end of the small table.”  Miranda pressed her lips against the glass of water before taking another sip.  Setting the glass down, she approached the red head.  “You will stay on this spot.  No touching, Emily.”  Miranda let her body slide against Emily’s to tease her before kissing her on the lips until she pulled a whimper from the younger woman.  Pulling away, she sucked Emily’s lower lip and pulled it away as she moved until it was being dragged between her teeth.  Emily whimpered and reached her hands up when Miranda fully stepped away, though she let her hands fall back to her sides before she made contact.

Settling on the couch, Miranda settled one leg on each side of a patiently waiting Andrea.  “Such a patient, beautiful woman.”  Miranda cupped Andrea’s face with one hand and pulled her into a kiss that ramped up in intensity within seconds.  “I wonder how much teasing you could stand in this state.”  Leaning back, she patted her hands on her thighs.  “Come up here, Andrea.  I want to explore the body I’ve only touched in my fantasies.”  She smiled at Andrea’s gasp and then glared over at Emily.  “What a terrible tease that was, Emily.  Do you have any idea how real those fantasies were?  Only to have them crash around me in a dull touch-free reality?”  She welcomed Andrea’s body as a knee rested on each side of her legs and then the curve of her ass settled down on Miranda’s lap.  “Oh, yes, but I can touch now.  Yes, Andrea?”  Resting her heated palms against Andrea’s hip bones, Miranda rooted herself in the moment.

“Yes, Miranda.”  Andrea rested one hand on Miranda’s shoulder and the other over Miranda’s fingers on her hip.  She sucked in her bottom lip contemplating the scene they had shifted into.

“Did you fantasize about Andrea, Emily?”  Miranda glanced at Emily who was already fidgeting where she stood.  “Did you fantasize about Andrea and I together in this office and you would walk in to find us?”  Miranda leaned forward to breathe in the scent of Andrea’s body, to nuzzle her nose and her closed lips against skin that rose and fell over Andrea’s beating heart and filling lungs.  “Would you watch us in your fantasy, Emily?”  Leaning her cheek against Andrea’s chest, Miranda brought her fingers up to toy with the nipple near her lips as she made eye contact with Emily. 

Standing and watching the feast of flesh on display, Emily felt her body readying itself for a new onslaught of pleasure that her mind was slowly realizing she would not be experiencing for some time.  “I would watch both of you together in my mind, sometimes I would get off on watching and others I would wait my turn.”

Teasing her tongue over and around Andrea’s nipple while her fingers teased up and down Andrea’s sides causing the muscles to jump under her touch, Miranda asked, “Which are you hoping for right now, Emily?”  Miranda kept her attention divided between the younger women, though the physical reactions of Andrea were pulling her focus away from the game she was playing with Emily.

“I-I-I want to wait my turn, but this is so much better than my fantasy.  I can hear you independent of what my mind would come up with.  I can smell the arousal of you both.  I don’t think I can wait for my turn, Miranda.  Please, please let me touch myself.”  Emily’s fingers curled into fists that Miranda knew would have her nails painfully digging into her palms.

Tugging Andrea’s nipple with her teeth in order to maximize the visual for Emily, Miranda gave her command.  “You may touch yourself.”  Miranda licked the hard nub of Andrea’s nipple with a slow swipe of her tongue, before adding her condition.  “You may not come, Emily.”  Holding her fingers steady on Andrea’s hips again, Miranda focused all of her considerable attention on Emily.

Her fingers cupping between her legs, Emily whimpered before replying, “Yes.  Miranda.”  She knew that Miranda was only beginning her time with Andrea and she had picked up the teasing element that would burn within Emily’s aroused body like the fantasy fire of the drug she had slipped to Miranda—only this would outlast the brief intense high that the Disia-D tainted Pellegrinos presented.

Focusing on the naked woman on her lap, Miranda widened her own legs causing Andrea to shift her position.  “How do I reward my hero?  My knight?  My detective?”  Miranda let her mouth tease the other nipple as one hand teased the already enflamed partner nipple and the other trailed down into the wet heat between Andrea’s thighs.  “My fantasy come true, what do I do with you, hmmm?”  Miranda leaned her head back so that she could watch Andrea’s face.  Shifting her fingers, she waited to see Andrea’s jaw drop open as a pleased gasp fell from between her open lips.  “Emily is getting off watching my attention to you, Andrea.”  She shifted her touch once again and felt Andrea’s fingers dig into her shoulder at the change.  “You feel as beautiful as you look, Andrea.”  She leaned forward again to work Andrea’s flesh with her tongue and teeth as she continued to please her younger lover with more every so often in a slow build.

“Emily, I thought you said that you got off watching us?”  Miranda let Andrea settle into the changing motions of her touch by slowing down and then pulsing in time with their heartbeats.  “You are not even trying, Emily.”  Miranda scolded before she bit at Andrea’s skin once more.  “Dip into your desire and taste it while you pinch your nipple, Emily.  Do it now.”

Following directions, Emily moaned as she saw Andrea’s body convulse in a ripple of pleasure at Miranda’s slow and steady touch.  The brunette leaned her head back as a wail rose up from deep within her.  Andrea’s hips ground down as Miranda lifted her legs underneath her to widen Andrea’s.  “I bet you could come just from watching, Emily.  Couldn’t you?”  Miranda’s voice was distracted as she reveled in the enjoyment of the woman on her lap and the sharp teasing of the woman at the edge of their little area.

On the edge of orgasm, Emily moaned as she worked her sex harder and faster.  “Yes, Miranda.  I could.  Please let me come.  Please.”

Grinning wickedly, Miranda ordered, “Stop, Emily.  Hands at your sides.  Now.”  Miranda paused her attentions to Andrea in order to ascertain that her command would be obeyed.

Andrea flexed her fingers on Miranda’s shoulder and bit her lip to stifle a whimper as she rolled her head forward to stare down into Miranda’s eyes.  “Miranda.”  She sighed out before shivering and moaning at the inadvertent touch.

Once Emily had settled into position, Miranda directed her to join them.  “Come over here.  Stand behind Andrea.  You will hold her through what I have built within her.”

Andrea groaned at the heat of Emily’s body against her own.  She leaned back and reached up to pull the red head into a kiss.  Her hips rocked as her body felt the pull of Miranda’s attentions in a new way.

“Touch her.  Kiss her.  Hold her.  Do not let her fall, Emily.”  Miranda’s voice held a strong current of demand that caused both of her lovers to purr.

“You have all of me, Andrea.  All that I can give you wrapped up in our cumulative desire.”  Miranda flexed her curled hand reveling in the sensations being communicated back to her brain.

The tug of Emily and Andrea at the top of her body made the tension and desire where Miranda was touching her that much more powerful.  Bringing her other hand up, Miranda teased her thumb on Andrea’s clit while she kissed in between Emily’s fingers against Andrea’s skin.

In moments they were frantically moving caught up in desire’s own inertia and pleased to follow until it burst behind Andrea’s eyes and through her body in a powerful scream, flexing body, and rush of liquid into Miranda’s lap.

The come down was just as slow of a dance as they regulated their breathing and slipped back into their own skins in the office filled with sex between them.

 

_**Next...** _

 


	10. Sensation Play.  And the end :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this set, folks.
> 
> Not a single bingo here, but the next 'fic set' will complete the card :) At least that is the plan.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**_ What’s Your Fantasy? #10/10 _ **

**Sensation play (1449 words)**

Unexpectedly, Miranda’s stomach was the one to remind them that sustenance, even cheese cubes, would be needed.  The blush coloring Miranda’s cheeks spread to the tips of her ears and down her neck.  Expectedly, Andrea kissed away the embarrassment and cracked a cheesy joke.  Again, staying true to form, Emily was outraged on behalf of cheese cubes everywhere.  The question became whether they were done for the day, done with each other, or merely adding food and a new location to their time together.

After an unspoken conversation between the younger women, Emily nodded and declared, “I’ll get the Book.”

Kissing her and then grinning, Andrea said, “I’ll get the food.”  Glaring at Emily, she added, “I know what you’ll eat.  Don’t you worry.”

Buttoning her last button, Miranda hummed as she let her gaze wander over the pair of women.  “Make your way into the kitchen when you arrive.  I will be upstairs with the twins.”

Deciding to skip the awkwardness because it was a waste of time, Andrea pulled Emily in for a deep kiss followed by a wink.  She followed this up with a similar kiss and grin for Miranda.  Slipping out the office door, she added, “I’ll call Roy for you.”  Then she was tapping away on her phone as she slipped out into the Assistant’s area.

Awkwardness tried to stalk them, follow them to Miranda’s home, but Miranda was having none of that.  She joined them for dinner in the kitchen once the girls were settled upstairs.  She had Emily put the Book in its usual spot.  She filled a plate and she settled with them at the table.  The charm she turned up high for galas and events now focused on the younger women who had claimed her.  They visibly reacted to her presence, her attention and they flirted through their arousal under her focus.

To drive them further into a frenzy, Miranda stroked their legs with her stocking clad toes and reached for their hands when there was a pause at the table.  When the dinner was cleared and the kitchen put to rights, Miranda led them up the back stairs and up again to the third floor.  At the back of the house, Miranda had opened up the top level with as many windows as she could without completely compromising the structure or the architectural style.  The result was a large room that changed as Miranda’s interests changed.  It was meant to be a get-away space and as such it was sound proofed from the rest of the house complete with a reinforced door.

“Soundproof.”  Miranda purred as she unbuttoned her blouse and let it flutter to the floor.  Stepping out of her heels, she proceeded across the room to a couch covered in pillows and blankets.  “I want to see how loud we can make Emily.”  Miranda thought out loud as she passed the brunette and reached for their redhead.

Following their leader, Andrea and Emily began stripping as they crossed the room as well.  For the first time, Emily wondered if the Disia-D was addictive.  She knew that play with Miranda and Andrea certainly would be.  Then Miranda was kissing her and Emily lost herself.

By the time she came up for air, Emily was being lowered down to a pile of blankets laid out on the floor and the traded attentions of Andrea on one side and Miranda shifting to the other.  She settled into the softness of the blankets with a sigh and reveled in the feeling of them on her bare back.  The teasing touch of Miranda’s light fingertips over her body contrasted with the heavier touch of Andrea’s fingers.  Emily knew her nipples were aching and hard waiting for their touch.  She knew they would feel warm against her palms like the soothing comfort of the blankets underneath her.  She was thankful for the coolness of the room, so she did not worry about passing out from the heat.  Miranda’s touch became firm as she teased Emily’s body and then lowered a wet heat to surround one nipple.  The distraction of the sensations on her already over aroused body meant that she was unprepared for the surprise of Andrea shifting to blindfold her with her rolled up blouse.  Emily moaned as she felt how Andrea checked for buttons gouging into her face with a tenderness not usually shown between them.

Then Andrea was kissing her upside down until she couldn’t breathe.  Emily reached up into Andrea’s hair pulling and tugging her as the kiss broke just enough to refill their lungs and then resumed.  Emily wanted to crawl up and into Andrea’s mouth as she lost herself to the flowing motion of their lips and tongues and teeth.  Maintaining the kiss, Andrea reached forward to tease the hard nubs of her nipples with agile fingers.

Emily continued to reach up and clutch and grasp onto whatever she could reach of Andrea as their kiss continued.  When Miranda’s tongue added firm pressure and wet heat to the pinching fingers on her nipples, Emily yanked away from Andrea’s lips to scream.  She knew she couldn’t raise her head up to look without hitting the brunette and she knew she would not be able to make anything out through her improvised blindfold, but she wanted to see Miranda’s white hair, her darker tongue, Andrea’s long fingers, and her own tortured nipple all in the same vision.  She shifted her body in search of relief, but was once again robbed of rational thought as Andrea claimed her lips for another kiss.

Emily thought she might come from their attentions.  The sensations of their thorough focus on her body would be enough for her to find ecstasy, though her lovers seemed to have another goal in mind.  Miranda backed away first, though Emily was so lost to the kiss going longer than her lungs would have preferred, so she was too disoriented to notice.  Then Andrea slowed the kiss until she was sucking Emily’s lip and then tugging it between her teeth as she pulled away.  The fingers at her nipples disappeared as Andrea resumed a position on her knees.  Emily wished to see them, but when she reached for the blindfold, her hands were grasped and fingers interwoven with Andrea’s.  “Not yet.”  Andrea shifted in order to whisper near Emily’s ear.

The position, the teasing pause, and the tension of not being able see all caused Emily to whine out her displeasure, though she did not physically fight against them.  “Please.”  She breathed out once into the silence of the room.

Andrea’s kiss resumed, though she kept Emily’s hands in place.  Miranda’s attention on her nipples returned, though she felt Miranda’s body settle between her legs.  Emily fought the desire to close them around her lover, knowing that she would likely be denied or restrained again.  The pressure of her needy sex against Miranda’s abdomen provided a distracting squishiness to their movements as Emily was once again kissed until dizzy while her nipples were having the time of her life and her quim received enough friction for relief, but nowhere near enough tension for release.

Three times they built her up to the pause before release and three times they lowered her back down with a gentle withdrawing.

On the final climb, Emily was only aware of the lips on hers and the breathing her heart forgot to do.  The coolness of the air on her recently wet nipples.  The strength of her grasp on Andrea’s fingers that she knew had to hurt the other woman.  The heat of the blankets that rose and fell with her in a cushioning warmth that let her know they would be there when she fell over the precipice.  Finally, her body knew of the triple building of pleasure from her clitoris, to her sex, to that throbbing ring of her sphincter all orchestrated by Miranda’s lips, tongue, and fingers.  Emily felt her legs held wide by Miranda’s free hand and her shoulder.

She lost herself to the never-ending pleasures as they built and retreated and built again further and further, until Emily shouted her release as her body trembled surrounded by sensation and then her mind went as black as the view behind her blindfold.

When she woke, Emily felt the press of Miranda behind her, Andrea in front of her, the cushion of blankets warm below her, and the teasing shift of a sheet almost floating on the aroused air above them.  Kissing the lips in front of her and reaching for the hip behind her, Emily reclaimed her lovers and thought:  _This is going to be a long, amazing night._

 

**_END_ **

 

 


End file.
